Of Love & Lust
by Team Free Tardis
Summary: OC/Dean I have no idea how to explain my story, but I can promise it doesn't suck. M in later chapters, but those chapters will be marked so you can skip right past them if you please,


The music pounded its way through my body. Although I loved the song (Back In Black, AC/DC) I couldn't help but wish it would stop playing. I'd heard it enough today, and I was ready to vomit whenever I heard the familiar tune start up again. The bar reeked of greasy burgers and cheap beer. Sometimes, I couldn't bear working at McGowan's Tavern, but it paid the bills so I didn't complain. Everyone around me was talking, some too loudly, contributing to the loud atmosphere. The group of customers was starting to thin out as the time approached 1:00 AM.

"What time does your shift end?" my friend and coworker, Laura, asked over the noise.

I groaned. "Not soon enough."

Laura laughed. "Well I'm headed home now. Call me tomorrow."

"Sure thing," I said tiredly.

"Have a good night, Vicky!" She turned and headed for the door. I stared after her enviously, studying the way her blonde hair bounced against her back with each step she took, the way her hips swayed with a rhythm of their own, and the way her tiny figure darted around tables. Compared to Laura, I was plain. Beautiful, but plain. My black, shoulder-length hair made my already pale complexion look even paler (think _really freaking pale beige_). My eyes are probably my best feature. They're blue and green with flecks of gold. I was a size 7, 5'10", and there's nothing special about my breasts (34B). They're plain, just like the rest of me.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, willing time to move faster so I could get into my bed sooner. My hands made their way to the counter where I was standing. I leaned forward onto my elbows and started tracing invisible patterns on the wood. I'm a bit sad to say, but that kept me occupied for a long while. I didn't look up until someone walked into the bar. _How strange, _I thought. Normally we stopped getting customers around 12:30, and that was almost an hour ago.

My eyes drifted up to the newcomers. There were two men, both very tall, very attractive. One was taller than the other, by a few inches. He was huge all around, and dwarfed the other man. His hair fell in his eyes, and he would shake his head to remove it occasionally. His hands stayed buried in the pockets of his brown jacket. The shorter one was the best-looking, though. His hair looked like it was styled effortlessly, like he rolled out of bed with it looking as sexy as it did. His eyes were such a dazzling green I could see them sparkling across the bar. He held himself confidently. They walked up to an empty table, surprisingly graceful for their sizes. I moved over to them awkwardly, never taking my eyes off the shorter one.

They both looked up at my approach, smiling softly at me. "Uh... C-can I get you g-guys anything?" I stuttered. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I scolded myself.

"I'll just have some fries, thanks," said the one with floppy hair. I nodded, acknowledging his order.

"Anything for you?" I asked the shorter one.

"A beer."

I was taken aback by his vagueness. "Is there a specific kind you'd like? We've got Blue Moon, Fat Tire, Coors, Bud-light... Personally, I recommend Fat Tire. Anything else is crap compared to it."

He laughed. "A woman who knows her beer! You see that, Sam? You gotta be more like her!" I noted that the floppy haired one's name was Sam. "I'll order a Fat Tire, then." He smiled back up at me. I walked away quickly back to the kitchen.

Letting out a breath of frustration, I entered the kitchen. "Everything okay, Vicky?" the cook, Mike, asked me.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know!" I whined. "I just need an order of fries. Please."

"Coming right up," he smiled at me.

I watched him for a couple of seconds, before coming out of the kitchen and going behind the bar. I grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with Shorter One's beer of choice.

"Fries are done!" I heard Matt call. I picked up the fries and walked back to the table.

Setting down the fries and beer, I said, "Here you go."

Sam looked up at me, smiling warmly. "Thank you," he said.

I looked to Shorter One who was studying his glass of beer carefully. "It's alright, isn't it?" I asked nervously.

"Just fine, sweetheart."

I felt my heart thump in my chest. "Awesome. Let me know if you guys need anything else." I left their table with the opposite of balance. When I turned, I ran into a drunk. "Oh! I'm sorry sir!"

He stared at me. My heart started to beat faster, anxious of what the drunk may do. "Don't do it again, Missy." He said at last.

"Yes. Yes, okay."

The drunk lumbered off.

I walked off back to the kitchen as fast as I could without looking like a nut. "Matt!" I screamed.

"What?"

"Is it alright if I talk to you? You don't have to do anything but pretend to listen. You're going to be my own private therapist for the moment being. Okay?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" He wiped his hands on his apron.

"So there's this guy," I started.

"Do I need to hit him or something?" Matt interrupted.

"No, no, no. Definitely not. Don't even know his name."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, anyways, he walked in here maybe about twenty minutes ago? No idea. But he's the most amazing man I've ever seen. He's godlike."

Matt looked confused. "Okay... So where is this going? You wanted to talk about how a stranger gets you going?"

I shook my head, laughing. "Oh god, you suck at this listening thing."

He shrugged again.

"Never mind. It's not a big deal. I'll just bottle all my feelings up inside until I explode and go postal on this place," I joked.

"Whatever. Go do your thing. I've got burgers to make!"

I left Matt to do his thing. When I got back behind the bar, I whipped out my phone, dialing Laura's number.

"Hello?" She picked up, her voice sounding like wind chimes.

"There's a major hot guy here now and I'm making an ape out of myself in front of him. I need help."

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Flirting tips! Give them to me!"

She laughed. "No way, Vicky. You're on your own for this one."

"You bitch," I growled.

"Make sure you tape it! I'd love to put it on YouTube."

I hung up on her. _On my own,_ I thought. _Maybe dorky is sexy to him... _I took a deep breath before going back to Sam and Shorter One. "Are you doing fine? Need anything else?" I asked.

"Just the check please," said Shorter One.

"Okie dokie." I handed over the check, waiting for him to sign it and pay. He gave it back and I slipped it into the pocket of my apron again. "Thanks, have a nice night."

They both nodded at me and left.

I stared after them, wishing I'd heard the name of Shorter One. Quite honestly, I didn't give a damn about Sam. Picking up the glass and basket, I cleared their table. I wiped it down and made sure it was spotless before moving on. When I took the dishes back to the kitchen, I heard my phone ring. I set the glass and basket down and looked to see who was calling. Laura.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"How'd it go with Hot Guy?" She sounded so enthusiastic.

I clucked my tongue. "Uh... It didn't go. Never even got his name."

"Damn it!" She hissed.

"I know, I know, I'm a terrible person."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! You _are _a terrible person! You should have gotten his name so I could ask him out!"

I sighed. "Sorry Laura."

"Yeah, take that apology and shove it where the sun don't shine." She laughed.

"Hey, I have to go. Time to finish up my shift."

"Okay," I heard her say before I ended the call.

I stripped my apron and replaced it with my jacket. "See you tomorrow, Matt."

He waved. "Bye."

I left the restaurant, beginning my walk home. It wasn't until I reached an empty expanse of sidewalk when I started to panic. I could hear something behind me hissing, but every time I turned to look, it wasn't there. I heard the hissing getting closer and closer, so I started to run. My heart just about stopped when Shorter One stepped in front of me with a gun. "Duck!" he shouted. I hit the ground as fast as possible, covering my head when the gunshot rang.


End file.
